Michael Sorich
| birthplace = California | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice Actor/Actor/Director/Writer | spouse = | URL = }} Michael John Sorich (born March 23, 1958) is an American voice actor who is also a screen actor, writer, director and voice director. Biography Sorich has been a prominent and ever-present voice actor for many different characters in the Power Rangers franchise (until the end of the Wild Force season), as well as related or similar Saban series such as Masked Rider, VR Troopers, and Big Bad Beetleborgs/Beetleborgs Metallix. Some of his more well-known roles included the voices of Squatt in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Decimator and Zelton in VR Troopers, Roboborg in Beetleborgs Metallix, and Double Face in Masked Rider. He has also had some on-screen roles, with the best-known of those being the role of Woody Stocker on VR Troopers. Sorich is currently known for his voice roles in the popular anime series Bleach. He is currently directing ADR for Idaten Jump and for Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He had also co-directed the ADR for VR Troopers alongside Scott Page-Pagter and Wendee Lee. Filmography Anime roles * Akira - Various * Appleseed - Bar Troublemaker, Elder, Soldier * Armitage III - Train Driver * Ayakashi Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy - Prisoner, Tamahei * Bakuto Sengen Daigunder - Daigunder * Battle Athletes Victory - Ando * Battle B-Daman - Vinnie, Additional Voices * Black Jack - Various * Black Magic M-66 - Additional Voices * Bleach - Don Kanonji, Tessai Tsukabishi, Fishbone D, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, Dondochakka Bilstin * Blue Dragon - Hippopotamus * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Additional Voices * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Daigoro Okuma * Casshan: Robot Hunter - Additional Voices * The Cockpit - Okiumi * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Store Owner * Cosmo Warrior Zero - Rai * Cowboy Bebop - Giraffe * Crimson Wolf - Additional Voices * Cyborg 009 - Great Britain/Cyborg 007 * Daigunder - Daigu/Daigunder * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Zudomon (Adventure and 02), Elecmon (Adventure, 02, and Frontier), Vikaralamon (Tamers), Dobermon (Tamers) Neemon (Frontier) * Dinozaurs - Dragozaur Army Forces * Duel Masters - Benny Haha * Early Reins - Boss * El-Hazard - Mr. Masamichi Fujisawa * éX-Driver - Yamazaki * Eyeshield 21 - Additional Voices * Final Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan - Forgetter * Fist of the North Star - Bad Customer, Dante * Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals - Ra Devil/Deatrh Gynos * Flag - Nadi Olowakandi * Flint the Time Detective - Lynx, Ominito * Galerians - Drug Dealer, Guard A, Guy in Lobby, Maniac Terrorist, Priest, Researcher A * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Nanao's Classmate * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig - Additional Voices * Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Bodyguard, Man, Merchant, Tamahei * Golgo 13: Queen Bee - Bernard * Great Teacher Onizuka - Committeeman A, Hiramatsu, Masked Man, Mizushima, Police Chief, Yakuza * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics - Various * Gungrave - Norton, Widge * GUNxSWORD - Nero * Hand Maid May - Commando-Z * Honeybee Hutch - Additional Voices * Idaten Jump - Hosuke the Owl * Jin Jin - Various * Jungle de Ikou - Additional Voices * Kekkaishi - Lord Uro * Last Exile - Additional Voices * Lily C.A.T. - Jimmy Hengel * Lupin III Part II - Olivera Net * MÄR - Kaldea's Grand Elder * Marmalade Boy - Rihito Sakuma, Sakurai * Mars Daybreak - Doctor * Mirmo! - Hanzo * Mobile Suit Gundam UC - Otto Mitas * Mon Colle Knights - Tanaka * Monster - Bartender, Mr. Fortner * Mushrambo - Darba, Robot Cop * Naruto - Gamabunta, Choza Akimichi, Jirobo, Zetsu (black side) * Naruto: Shippuden - Gamabunta, Choza Akimichi * The Noozles - Additional Voices * Outlaw Star - Mata, McCoy, Warden * Phoenix - Additional Voices * Planetes - Jiraiya, Tarobo, Temara * Rave Master - Cheeks * Reign: The Conqueror - Bessus, Zariwari * Robotech - Sparks * Shin-chan - Lucky * Shinzo - Additional Voices * Speed Racer X - Additional Voices * Street Fighter II V - Zangief, Mr. Masters (Animaze Dub) * Submarine 707R - Youhei Hayami * Super Pig - Ken Carlen * Tenchi Muyo! - Kamidake (TV2, Movie 3, and OVA 3), Kazuhiko Amagasaki (TV2) * Tenjho Tenge - Wutan * The Twelve Kingdoms - Itan * Vampire Princess Miyu - Chang, Captain * Wowser - Additional Voices * X - Additional Voices * Ys - Dogi * YS-II - Dogi, Mr. Hadat * Yukikaze - Operator * Zatch Bell! - Garza * Zenki - Sohma Miki, Enno Ozuno Other animated roles * Creepy Crawlers - Additional Voices * Iznogoud - Various * Little Mouse on the Prairie - Cal, Osgood * Oliver Twist - Additional Voices * The Return of Dogtanian - Athos * The Smurfs and the Magic Flute - Hefty Smurf * Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic - Jason, Steel * Willy Fog 2 - Various * Wisdom of the Gnomes - Additional Voices Video games roles * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates - Galdes * Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia - Uncredited roles * Star Ocean: Second Evolution - Regis * Star Wars Episode I: Racer Mawhonic, Teemto Pagalies * ''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance - Rebel Pilot * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary Enhanced - Ens. Bennie, Kallarax * Stonekeep - Skuz * Street Fighter IV - Gen * Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu - Village Chieftain * The Curse of Monkey Island - Edward Van Helgen, Charles DeGoulash the Ghost Groom * Twisted Metal Black - Billy Ray Stillwell (Junkyard Dog) Live action roles Television roles * Married... With Children - Fidel Castro * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Auctioneer * Seinfeld - Castro * VR Troopers - Woody Stocker Voice-over roles * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Squatt (as Michael J. Sorich), Terror Toad, Fang, Polluticorn, Pumpkin Rapper, Saliguana (2nd voice), Magnet Brain, Double Face, Vampirus, Hate Master, Crabby Cabbie (all minus Squatt are uncredited) * Power Rangers: Zeo - Squatt (credited, as Michael J. Sorich), Boohoo the Clown, Tough Tusks, Cog Changer (uncredited) * Power Rangers: Turbo - Voltmeister, Shrinkasect (uncredited) * Power Rangers: In Space - Crocotoxes (uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Teksa (2nd appearance), Hardtochoke (2nd appearance), Quakemaker (uncredited 1st time, credited 2nd time) * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue - Triskull, Gatekeeper, Bird Bane * Power Rangers: Time Force - "Mohawked Mutant" (uncredited), Brickneck * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Retinax, Artilla, Camera Org, Locomotive Org * Big Bad Beetleborgs - Mums (1st voice), Grenade Guy/Super Grenade Guy * Beetleborgs Metallix - Roboborg * Masked Rider - Double Face * VR Troopers - Decimator, Horrorbot, Tankatron, Vacbot, Zelton, Spitbot (substitute voice), Slice Swordbot Brother (first voice) Movie roles * Castle in the Sky - Additional Voices * Catnapped! The Movie - Additional Voices * Cutie Honey - Various * Curious George - Cab Driver * Digimon: The Movie - Big Agumon, Gargomon * Ghost in the Shell - Ishikawa * The Prince of Light: The Legend of Ramayana - Hanuman * Rusty: A Dog's Tale - Additional Voices * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed - Tar Monster, Cotton Candy Glob (voice) * What the Bleep Do We Know!? - Various Character Voices * You Can't Hurry Love - Drug Dealer * Resident Evil: Degeneration - Senator Ron Davis Documentaries * Hollywood's Amazing Animal Actors - Narrator Staff work Writer * Bleach * Bob in a Bottle * Bumpety Boo * Dinozaurs * Duel Masters * Dynamo Duck * Flag * Honeybee Hutch * Idaten Jump * Iznogoud * Jin Jin * Jungle de Ikou! * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar * The Littl' Bits * Little Mouse on the Prairie * Mars Daybreak * Maya the Bee * Mon Colle Knights * Ninja Scroll * The Noozles * Otogi Zoshi * Outlaw Star * Ox Tales * Phoenix * Planetes * Rave Master * Reign: The Conqueror * The Return of Dogtanian * Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid * Saban's Adventures of Peter Pan * Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio * Sandokan * Shinzo * Tokyo Pig * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom * Willy Fog 2 * Wowser Voice director * Appleseed * Battle B-Daman * Bleach * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Digimon: Digital Monsters * Dirty Pair: Project Eden * Duel Masters * Idaten Jump * Iron Virgin Jun * Mon Colle Knights * Mushrambo * Outlanders * Shinzo * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom ADR director * Bleach * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier * Eyeshield 21 * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie Trilogy * Shin-chan Miscellaneous crew * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Director * Duel Masters - Director * Mon Colle Knights - Story Editor * Planetes - Story Editor * The Tai-Chi Master - Sound Editor (English version) * Willy Fog 2 - Director, Story Editor External links * Category:1958 births Category:Actors from California Category:American television actors Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Serbian descent Category:Living people Category:People from California ja:マイケル・ソリッチ